


unbearably white.

by ireadthesigns



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horny Teenagers, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Smoking, broadway cast btw, expensive headphones, michaels kinda oblivious, porn in one chapter, rich has feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadthesigns/pseuds/ireadthesigns
Summary: rich is in the hospital. michael visits. rich decides that boys are great.





	1. 1

Rich had decided during these past two weeks that he was exhausted of two things: the smell of disinfectant, and the stark white of the hospital bed’s sheets, curtains, everything.

Being in the hospital for so long was starting to get to him. People came to visit him every so often: first Jenna had stopped by to check in, and then Brooke and Chloe. Jake wheeled himself into the room the second week he was there, and he and Rich cried for a good while together. Jeremy was soon set up in the same room as Rich after he deactivated the squip. The very last to visit was Michael. He had originally been there to check on Jeremy but soon began coming to see the both of them.

Michael, in Rich’s eyes, was the best thing to come into his hospital room. 

Excluding that one hot nurse that stopped by every so often to give him food. 

Michael would bring Jeremy and Rich snacks (he snuck those in), games (no need to sneak those in), and their homework (Rich wished the hospital staff could confiscate that). He would regale the bedridden pair stories from school and information he got from those random documentaries he watched.

Rich decided that he really enjoyed Michael’s company. 

To his dismay, though, two weeks after Jeremy was admitted to the hospital, he was allowed to leave. And he was alone again. He figured that would mean no more visits from the one splash of color in his 320-square-foot world. 

He sat alone, slumped back in his bed and propped up to be able to watch the television against the wall, which was playing some old movie from the eighties that he could not discern the plot of no matter how hard he thought about it. 

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

He craned his neck to see the door and frowned a little; he stopped himself though, since the right side of his face was still healing and he didn’t want to mess up any scar tissue.

“C’mon in,” Rich called to the door. He figured it was about time for Hot Nurse to be bringing dinner.

In stepped Michael. Rich tried to suppress the flutter in his heart at the sight of him, and instead gave him a short nod.

“Hey. I meant to stop by earlier, but my moms wanted to go to this weird restaurant across town, so I had to go. But I managed to sneak some stuff in for ya.” He crashed into the chair beside Rich’s bed and dumped his bag out onto the mattress. Out spilled a couple bottles of soda, some DVD cases of random movies that Rich was sure he had seen at some point, and a binder which no doubt contained his work for the day.

“Uhh, Michael…” Rich began as he slowly placed the binder into his lap and flipped through it. “You know that Jeremy’s out, right? You don’t have to stop by or anything…”

Michael blinked a couple times- Rich took note of how his lashes looked fluttering against his cheeks- then cracked a crooked smile and scooped up the cases of movies to put them on the TV table.

“Well, duh. I knew he was out. We hung out after school. I just didn’t want you to be lonely. Now, which movie you wanna watch? How ‘bout....”

Rich didn’t listen to the choices. He repeated Michael’s words in his head: “I just didn’t want you to be lonely.”

No one had said that to him before.

Girlfriends of past didn’t care whether or not he was lonely.

His dad sure didn’t give a shit whether he was lonely.

Sure, Jake cared, but he was never one for sharing his feelings. They were friends. Not best friends. They didn’t talk about their emotions to each other.

“...Rich?” Michael called to him. He had leaned over the edge of the bed to wave a hand in his face. “Dude, don’t scare me like that. I thought I would have to call a nurse.”

He paused, just for a split second, then smiled as much as he could muster. Smiling felt nice despite the sting in his jaw and cheek.

“You can pick the movie. I don’t care.”

“Oh, that’s chill.”

As Michael put a disc into the television and figured out starting it up, Rich gazed at him from behind his binder of homework. Was he supposed to feel like this? Is this what crushes were? Yeah, he had talked to Jeremy about being bisexual, but his first real crush on a guy (if that’s what this was) felt… different.

He liked it a whole lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Once his doctor had told him that he would be getting his bandages off in a week, Rich couldn’t help but count the days. He was sick of most of his body being constricted by these cloth snakes. Some days it felt like he was being strangled by them, and a nurse came in to help him regulate his breathing and calm down. 

On day one of his countdown, Michael was there and the two of them played video games. Rich won. Michael let him, though. He could tell.

Day two, Rich was allowed to be in a wheelchair and roam the halls just so he wouldn’t end up going stir crazy. Michael showed up again and pushed him around while the two chatted.

Day four, Michael couldn’t show. That didn’t stop Rich from thinking about him for a good amount of the day.

Day six, Rich panicked. The nurse took too long to come in, but thankfully, Michael was there. He took Rich’s free hand -the one not bound in casts and bandages- and talked him down from his anxiety attack.

The morning of day seven came.

Rich couldn’t fathom why they decided to begin with the bandage on his face first. One nurse carefully unwound the cloth while the other held a small handheld mirror. Both had a sickly sweet smile that made his stomach crawl. 

The first thing he noticed was the feel of way-too-cold air conditioning blasting the scarred skin on his face. The next thing was that he wasn’t able to open his other eye completely. It was almost swollen shut.

He gingerly took the mirror from the nurse and observed his own face for the first time in a while.

The last time he had looked in the mirror was before the Halloween party. A Jason mask stolen from his brother had hidden him.

Rich wanted to hide again. A mask, a bandage, he didn’t care. He hated seeing his own face.

Deep burn scars tore through half of his face. As he suspected, one eye was nearly shut completely, and the eyebrow above it had been singed off and hasn’t grown back through the scar tissue.

He felt nothing as the nurses finished unwrapping him. They left him to be alone in his unbearably white cell. Things had been better when most of his body blended into the bed. His raw pink flesh made him stand out in the room.

Rich’s hot tears spilled down his cheeks. He stayed silent though. If a doctor or someone came in and saw him crying, he would be even more embarrassed.

 

That evening, Michael again came to visit. He opened the door, bobbing his head to some music that escaped through his headphones. The moment he caught a glimpse of Rich, though, he paused.

‘I know, I look like disgusting,’ Rich thought to himself. His face burned with shame.

“Hell yeah dude!” Michael finally said as he bumped the door shut with his hip. “I was wondering when they’d let you stop being a mummy.”

“...you’re not grossed out?” Rich asked.

“What, why? You look great, man.”

Rich’s face began to burn, now for a different type of embarrassment.

“I brought some more games, by the way.” Michael perched on the edge of the bed and showed his collection to Rich. “I figured you might want to give something besides Street Fighter a try.”

Michael was close. Really close. Rich silently observed the small mole right above his lips, the way his glasses sat just barely crooked on his nose, how his nose wrinkled when he was searching through his bag.

While Mike set up a game in the console he had brought, Rich leaned back into the overstuffed pillows on the bed and thought to himself. About Michael, mainly.

“...Hey, Mike, you can come sit up here by me to play.” He scooted over, leaving enough room for the other boy to sit beside him and get himself situated. The game started, and they both began to play.

Rich lost. He didn’t look like he cared too much though. He was content with Michael being right beside him.

Aw shit, that was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month homos


	3. Chapter 3

Rich’s brother came to pick him up on the last day of him being in the hospital. They had gathered his few belongings that were there and tossed them into the floor of his pickup truck. Rich had held onto the games and other things Michael had let him borrow. 

He was gonna give them back. No worries.

He just needed the courage to walk up to his front door and initiate the hanging out with him.

You see, when you deal with a supercomputer in your head telling you how shitty you are for two straight years and punishes you for not doing exactly what it tells you to do, you become hesitant when you try to do things that you want to do. Rich half expected an electric shock to seize his muscles when he got home and collapsed into bed, or when he went and took a much longer shower than was needed, or when he sat out in his backyard and stared at the sun as it dipped below the horizon and left streaks of pink and purple and orange to dance through the clouds.

There were some things from home he had sincerely missed. He had missed the boom of his brother’s speakers as he practiced his guitar. He had missed the way that when he woke up, his bed was positioned just right to have the sun shining on him and enveloping him in warmth.

Rich didn’t miss his father shouting for another beer and griping about how shit his day was.

He ignored that part though. The evening he got home, after a nap and a shower and a moment to stay calm in the yard, he stayed curled up in bed. He wasn’t too sure what to do. In the hospital, he at least had the thought of Michael’s next visit to look forward to. 

But now, Michael didn’t need to stop by. Not out of pity or whatever reason he was still interacting with him.

That didn’t stop Rich from making a split second decision to call him.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. And then it finally picked up.

“Mm, hello..?” Michael asked lazily, his words blending together. Definitely stoned.

“Uh, hey Mike. Michael, I mean. What are you doing?”

“‘M watchin’ a movie and smoking. My moms are out right now, so it’s a party by myself.” Michael laughed a little, and Rich could swear that his heart skipped a beat. 

God he was in deep.

“Why? You wanna come over?”

Rich blinked a few times, somewhat caught off guard. 

Answer dumbass, he asked you a question. 

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, I mean, if it’s alright with you. Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Sweet. Lemme know when you’re here, man, I’ll let you in.”

“Alright then, bye, dude.”

“See ya.”

Rich rolled himself out of bed and quickly tossed on a clean hoodie and shorts before giving his brother a heads up that he was leaving. The walk to Michael’s house didn’t end up being a treacherous one. He only lived a few blocks away (which Rich was grateful for; he hated walking in the dark, and it was also really cold). 

He shot Michael a text informing him that he had showed up, and within a minute the door swung open to the sight of Michael, smoke puffing from his lips and eyes hooded.

“What’s upppp,” he drawled. Michael reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Rich’s hoodie to pull him inside. “C’mon, I’m about to watch this documentary thing. You’ll like it.”

Rich barely got a word in before he was dragged down the hall and into a stairway that led to Michael’s decked out, cloudy basement. A couple bean bags were tossed in the center of the room in front of a large TV with way too many game systems hooked up to it. Some movie was playing on it, talking about some riots at a gay bar and showing clips. 

Michael collapsed onto a chair and took a drag from the blunt perched between his fingers. The smoke spilled from the corners of his lips, a faint smile on his face. Rich hesitated before taking a seat next to him. The smell of weed was really, really strong. Not bad, though. 

“Wanna hit?” Michael asked him after a few moments of blissful silence between the two.

“Uh, I dunno if I should. I just got outta the hospital.” 

“All the more reason to. You’re, like… tense. Yeah, real tense.” He giggled- a sound that made Rich’s face burn hot- and leaned over to his side to give him the joint. “C’mon, take itttt.”

How could he say no?

One small breath, an exchange of smiles, and a long drag later, the two were leaning on each other and staring at the screen. Rich certainly wasn’t taking in any information that was playing, but Michael looked like he was learning everything.

Rich glanced over at him every so often, then nudged him with his elbow. “Hey, dude, lemme hit that again…”

Michael sat up a little and nodded. “Sure.” Then he stopped. And he looked at Rich, and bit his bottom lip.

He didn’t know why, but completely stoned Michael was hot as hell.

Michael grabbed the front of Rich’s shirt, not too aggressively, and tugged him closer.

Rich felt like he was on fire. Especially when Michael’s lips pressed against his. Especially when the two of them were pressed up against each other. Especially when the movie played its way through while the two of them were distracted with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took a couple days, ive been kinda swamped but i'm done w that and i'm gonna be writing more owo  
> also i know the romance like. feels kinda rushed but theyve been hanging out for months so like yeah  
> also also would yall want a ~saucy~ chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horny chapter addition wooPs

Rich wasn't a stranger to sex. He had done it with a few people, and they had been great experiences. 

Something about doing this with Michael was so much more different than the other times, though. 

With Michael straddling his lap, their shirts stripped off, Rich rested his hands on his waist and leaned up to kiss him.

His lips were so soft. And tasted sweet. 

As they pressed against each other, straying hands pulling at the remaining clothing and tugging at hair, Michael grinded down into Rich's lap. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but goddamn it felt good. 

After a few moments, Michael moved and got off of his lap, now kneeling in front of him and working on the button of his jeans. 

"M... Mike-" Rich started, but the other boy shook his head and tugged his jeans down.

"Hey, let me do this for you..."

In the span of a few seconds, Rich's briefs were down to his knees, his pants pooled in a pile a few feet away, and his cock in Michael's hand. 

He was not going to complain.

Michael nudged up his glasses and slowly (almost like torture) jerked Rich off, his free hand down at his own crotch. 

Rich draped his arm over his eyes and slouched back letting out small grunts and moving his hips in time with Michael's hand.

A few more moments of torture than felt way too good. Rich mumbling Michael's name, silently begging him to go further. 

He ducked his head down and dragged his tongue up the length of Rich's dick, then took the tip in his mouth and lazily bobbed his head.

Rich was positive this was heaven.

He tangled his fingers in Michael's hair and hesitantly pushed him down further, slowly thrusting up into his mouth. 

Michael certainly didn't object to it. 

Rich felt a knot tightening in his stomach, and his movements grew a little more frantic, less composed.

Then Michael pulled off.

"H-hey," Rich mumbled with furrowed brows.

Michael laughed softly and worked his own pants off, then grabbed a bottle of lotion from a nearby table. "C'mon, I'm not letting you finish with just that.That wouldn't be fair if I didn't get to have any fun."

That was true; Rich wanted Michael to feel as good as he had been feeling. That was gentlemanly, right?

He took the bottle from Michael and set it aside, then let him position himself. 

The view that Rich got was fucking fantastic.

Michael with flushed cheeks, his legs splayed to reveal himself, biting his lip and his glasses sliding down his face.... It was gorgeous.

He got some lotion onto his fingers and shifted closer-first taking a moment to admire the view- then slowly pushed a finger inside of Michael.

The whines Mike let out went straight to Rich's dick. If he wasn't hard enough before, he was painfully so now.

A second finger slipped in easily. Rich carefully pumped his fingers, then moved them in a scissoring motion, and moved to kiss at Michael's neck.

"F-fuck, Rich, I..." He whined. Rich could feel nails digging into his back; thank God Micah was careful enough to avoid the scars.

"Hm? What is it, Michael?" he taunted, and added yet another finger. 

"Please... I want you.."

"Want me to what? Gotta be specific."

"Y-you already know, don't make me say it, pleaseee..."

Rich chuckled and curled his fingers- he knew he found the right spot when Mike gasped and gripped tighter onto his shoulders.

"F-fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me...."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

He pulled out his fingers and worked on lubing himself up, then turned to face Michael. He moved his legs apart and spread his ass; Michael was visibly embarrassed and covered his face with his hands.

"You look so good," Rich murmured lowly. He took his time lining himself up with Michael's ass and pushing into him.

Michael gasped softly and let out a moan, eyes fluttering shut. Rich pressed into him until he couldn't move any further, then slowly thrusted into him.

The thing that made this the best were Mike's little whines and whimpers and other noises. 

"Rich, fuck," he mumbled to him, pulling him down and kissing him hard. "You're so fuckin' good, god... Harder please, I want you to fucking ruin me..."

Rich bit at Michael's bottom lip and complied with his requests; he didn't hold back, pinning his hands above his head and thrusting into him hard.

Michael's moans filled the room, Rich's grunts and praises a little quieter. This was a dream come true, with Rich being allowed to do what he pleased, and the hottest boy in the world underneath him and moaning his name.

"I-I'm close, god," Michael moaned out, burying his face into Rich's neck. "You're gonna make me cum, fuck..."

"Come on Mikey, cum for me," Rich cooed in his ear. If he was going hard before, he was going even harder now. "I'm gonna cum in your tight little ass, mm, how's that sound?"

"Please, please cum inside me, fuck, please..." Michael babbled desperately. His hips bucked in time with Rich's, moans rising, and after a few more seconds he froze up as he came. He didn't seem to mind the mess he made on his stomach and chest; he was taking his time recovering. 

Rich grunted lowly and lifted Mike's hips, thrusting a couple more times and letting his fingers dig into his thighs as he came. He shuddered a little and caught his breath, then slowly pulled out of him and admired the cum dripping out of him.

"God, Rich," Michael muttered. He giggled lazily and pulled Rich down to lay beside him, curling against him.

"You wanna get cleaned up..?"

"...gimme a lil bit. I'm tired."

Rich nodded and draped his arms around Michael as they laid together.

Did this have to end? He really, really hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saucy chapter uwuuuu  
> sorry this took forever oof ive been having trouble w devices


End file.
